


Man next door

by alycat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Infidelity, M/M, Size Kink, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is only sixteen, and the man living next door is married. That doesn't stop them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man next door

**Author's Note:**

> Age difference: Jensen is 16, Jared's age is not specified.

From his seat on the back-patio, Jensen had a perfect view of his neighbor mowing the lawn. Jensen loved that the houses were new enough for the hedges to not have grown tall yet, and he sipped his iced tea as he watched the man work. Moving into the neighborhood had been the best decision his parents ever made, as far as Jensen was concerned. 

"Jen, we're heading out. Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

His mother stood in the doorway, purse in hand and one hand raised to shield her eyes from the sun. 

"I think I'll stay home, mom," Jensen said, trying to not glance back over to where Mr. Padalecki was working. I really don't feel like the waterpark."

It wasn't a lie, if there was one thing Jensen knew about the waterpark it was that his chances of making it home without a sunburn were slim to none. Donna Ackles also knew this so she just nodded and crossed the distance to ruffle his hair slightly. 

"It's fine," she said. "I left a few bills on the counter, grab yourself pizza if you feel like it. We'll probably be back quite late if I know your siblings."

Jensen nodded, because there was no way Josh or Mack would be okay with leaving the park until each of them was absolutely exhausted. The very best part was the woman and child who were just leaving the Padalecki household, from the text that he had received the night before they were also heading to the big water park, and Jensen doubted they would be home any earlier than his own family. Waiting in silence, he slowly finished his iced tea. When he saw his neighbor shut off the lawn mower and disappear inside his house, he put down his empty glass and crossed the lawn. Once he was at the Padalecki's backdoor, he raised his hand to knock but the door was pulled open before he could touch it. 

"Took you long enough."

It couldn't have been more than ten minutes since his family left, but when Jared kissed him, it was with the desperation of a starving man. The door was kicked shut behind them and Jensen felt big hands on his waist and in his hair, holding him in place as Jared kissed him thoroughly. Jensen arched up into it, wrapping his arms around Jared's neck and he wasn't really surprised when Jared lifted him up off the floor and carried him towards the master bedroom. 

"You're eager," Jensen got out when Jared dropped him down on the bed. 

"And you're not?" Jared asked, pulling off his sweat damp shirt and looking down at Jensen. 

Jensen really was, his cock hard since his family had left and he had a lot of plans for a day without any risk of interruptions. 

"Well, I have been thinking of you all week," Jensen said, pushing down his shorts and underwear in one fluid motion. "And I hope you thought of me."

Jared smirked, dropping his remaining clothes to the floor as Jensen pulled off his t-shirt and spread his legs wide. His neighbor wasted no time joining Jensen on the bed, Jared's big body blanketed his and Jensen moaned when one big hand came down to wrap around his cock. 

"We've got hours," Jared said, rocking his hips down against Jensen's. "And I'm gonna fuck you so good."

With one hand stroking Jensen's cock, the other reached for the lube on the bedside table and Jensen let out a low whine when watched Jared slick up two fingers.

"Tell me you want it," Jared demanded, holding the glistening digits up for Jensen to see. 

"Of course I want it," Jensen said, arching his hips up in invitation. "I want you to fuck me. Now. Hard."

Jensen had barely gotten the words out before the first finger slid inside. He groaned, loving the way it felt when Jared slowly fingered him, finding his prostate with practices expertise. It wasn't long before a second finger joined the first, moving inside of him and Jensen could do nothing but to grip the sheet tightly as Jared worked him open. He loved the way Jared's fingers felt inside of him, touching in just the right place and the pleasure he received made it easy for Jensen to relax and open up to the intrusion. 

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard you'll feel it for a week," Jared promised as he got down and pressed the head of his cock to Jensen's hole. "God, such a pretty ass."

Jensen moaned at the first blunt pressure of Jared's cock, feeling the way that his body slowly opened up as Jared pushed inside. He had been sleeping with his neighbor for weeks, but each time Jensen had felt the combined pain and pleasure of Jared fucking him, it was like the very first time again. He cried out in pleasure when Jared slammed all the way inside, going still and allowing Jensen's body to adjust to the wide stretch. 

"Fuck, fuck," Jensen groaned, clinging to Jared and wrapping his legs around the man's waist. "Wait. Just- fuck- wait."

Jared laned in to kiss him, deep swipes of tongue and Jensen moaned into it, relaxing when one big hand moved over his side and up to cup the side of his face, angling for an even deeper kiss. Slowly, Jared started moving and each drag of his cock made Jensen moan into the kiss, rocking back into each thrust. 

"God yes," Jensen moaned and his fingers dug into Jared's shoulders, not caring what marks he might leave. 

"Shit, Jen, be careful," Jared demanded even as just fucked Jensen harder. "No marks."

Even as he said it, his fingers dug into Jensen's waist, hard enough to leave finger shaped bruises and he pulled Jensen back down on his cock.

"Touch me, please," Jensen begged, pushing one of Jared's hands town towards where his cock was aching for some stimulation. 

Jared chuckled above him but he wrapped his hand around Jensen's cock, stroking it in touch with his thrusts and they had been fucking long enough for Jared to know just how to make Jensen fall apart. It only took a few quick strokes, fingers stroking over the head, and Jensen was coming hard, crying out his pleasure with no need to keep quiet. 

"Just like that," Jared groaned, stroking Jensen through his release. "Fuck, the way you feel around my dick…"

He could feel Jared coming deep inside of him, cock pulsing and Jensen pulled Jared down for another kiss while they slowly calmed back down. When Jared pulled out, he stretched out next to Jensen on the bed, neither of them trying to cover up. 

"We've still got a few hours," Jensen said, rolling over on his belly and watching Jared. 

Jared reached down to his softening cock, stroking it idly and Jensen was sure it wouldn't take too long before he was hard again. 

"I plan to fuck you at least a few more times today," Jared said, gaze drifting down Jensen's body. 

It wasn't often they could sneak more than a quickie, so Jensen planned to make the most of what time they had. He wouldn't leave until all Jared was able to think of was Jensen's mouth and ass and he would be too worn out to fuck his wife. They hadn't been fucking for long, but Jensen knew he wanted more from his neighbor and considering Jared's lack of guilt for the things they did, he thought it wouldn't be too hard. Jensen might only be sixteen, but he tended to get what he wanted.


End file.
